Leave out all the rest
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Based on a fic I wrote years ago. My OC, Rayne Jacobs, Kane's daughter, is being moved from ECW back to RAW. Can a certain Hardcore Icon get her to stay? Slight Sandman/OC pairing. Oneshot, maybe


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ideas and an OC featured in this. Leave Out All the Rest belongs to Linkin Park, not me. I wish it did.

_I dreamed I was missing. _

_You were so scared. _

_But no one would listen,_

'_Cause no one else cared. _

Rayne Jacobs always had problems adjusting to new stuff. It seemed like only yesterday she learned who she really was, and discovered her wicanic powers. It seemed like only yesterday she was moved to ECW due to her violent behavior. At first she had hated it, but, thanks to Jim and his friends, she grew to love it.

She had grown up with the ECW Originals. More than once they saved her from certain doom, and one time even the world. James Fullington hadn't believed in magic before, until he learned what Rayne was. Even then it was a little hard to believe, but he adjusted. It seemed like only yesterday she hated him, but now they were closer than ever.

_After my dreaming, _

_I woke with this fear. _

_What am I leaving, _

_When I'm done here? _

But now…she was leaving. Leaving him…leaving what they had. In his eyes, Ray wasn't just his friend. Jim had loved the girl since the day they met. Despite her parentage, she was a good natured kid. The daughter of a monster and a witch who the monster fell for. Her father…he was half wican, thus making her what she was.

He had to see her again, just one last time, even if it killed him. He caught her back at her hotel in her room, packing her things. She'd be going back to Raw in a few hours, back to the arms of the Legend Killer. It surprised him that her father had let her date the man to begin with. In his eyes, he wasn't worthy of someone like her. Ray needed a real man, not some little pretty boy.

_So if you're asking me I want you to know. _

_When my time comes, _

_Forget the wrong that I've done. _

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed. _

"Ray, hey, can I come in?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, get your ass in here, Sandman".

Jim came in and found her sitting on her bed, folding up some last minute clothes and packing them in her suitcase.

"I'm gonna miss ya, kid" he told her.

"I won't be far, Sandy" she told him.

"I know, but still…ya grew up here kid. Watching ya leave…it's almost like watching my kid leave to make their own way in the world".

"Jim, I don't regret any time I spent here. You, Terry, Rob, John, and Tom have been so good to me. If it weren't for you guys, I'd still hate ECW".

_And don't resent me. _

_And when you're feeling empty, _

_Keep me in your memory. _

_Leave out all the rest. _

_Leave out all the rest. _

"Ain't that the truth?" Jim asked.

Rayne put her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Jim".

"But like ya said, we won't be too far away".

"I know…but I think I feel the same as you do. But Randy wants me back where he can keep an eye on me…obviously to get me away from you".

"Yeah, well…he's gonna have a hard time with that".

"I'll bet".

Jim put his arm around her shoulders. "Like said, I'm gonna miss ya kid. I've watched ya all these years, and you've changed a lot".

"And not just because of my magic?".

_Don't be afraid. _

_I've taken my beating. _

_I've shared what I made. _

"Yeah, granted that was a little too freaky for my standards, but it was fun saving both your ass and the world from being plunged into eternal darkness".

"Yeah" Rayne gazed at her hands, "Uncle Mark wants me to be closer to him as well so he can train me to read the Shadows".

"We both know your dad can't".

"Which is kinda weird actually…that I can read it and he can't".

_I'm strong on the surface, _

_Not all the way through. _

_I've never been perfect, _

_But neither have you. _

Jim put his head on hers and closed his eyes, savoring this moment. He knew they wouldn't be too far and that they could still call and e-mail each other, but all that just wasn't the same. It wouldn't ease the ache in his heart. Ray was one of the few divas that he actually liked. It was a shame that he was losing her.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?" Rayne asked.

"Yep, June sixteenth, kid. It's not gonna be the same without ya".

"I do have something for you, though".

"Really? What?".

_So if you're asking me I want you to know. _

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done. _

_Help me leave behind some _

_Reasons to be missed. _

Rayne went over to her dresser and took up a small box. She handed it to Jim.

"Ya got me a box, kid?".

"Open it. Uncle Mark's been training me to use these".

Jim opened the box and found that inside there was a necklace with a pentagram in a circle as its pendant. In the center of the pentagram there was a silver crescent moon.

"It looks nice. What is it?".

"It's called a Shadow Charm. It's a protection charm".

"Alright…what does it do?".

"I thought that was kinda self explanatory".

"How?".

"The shadow charm will protect you against any other kind of magic user. They can't use magic on you, but if you're a magical being yourself, you can't use magic on the one who threatens you".

_Don't resent me. _

_And when you're feeling empty, _

_Keep me in your memory. _

_Leave out all the rest. _

_Leave out all the rest. _

"Oh…I guess that makes sense".

"You don't like it, do you?" Rayne asked.

"No, I like it. I just don't know how I'd use it. I think you're the only magic user in ECW" Jim told her.

"Not exactly. Thorn and Ariel are also magic users. Or do you not remember that they were the ones who tried to use my magic to plunge the world into darkness?".

"How could I forget that?"

Rayne shrugged. "Well, you drink a whole lot".

"So, what's that gotta do with it?".

She laughed. "Easy, I'm just kidding, Jim. You know I love you, right?".

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself. _

_I can't be who you are. _

"If you really knew, Ray" Jim thought sighing heavily.

He then caught her in a tight, warm embrace. He really, really didn't want her to leave him.

"Don't leave me, Kid" he pleaded in her ear, "Please Kid".

"I have to. I don't want to. ECW's my home, Jim. I hate leaving it just as much as you hate me leaving you. I'll try to call you and stuff as much as I can, but I don't know how much I'll be able to".

Rayne felt soft tears on her shoulder, warm and cold both at the same time. She couldn't believe it. Jim Fullington, her best friend, the Hardcore Icon, was crying over her soon to be departure.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done. _

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed. _

"Jim…Please don't do this" Rayne was pleading herself now.

"If it gets ya to stay, Kid…I'll keep doin' it" James managed with a quivering, angry sounding breath.

"James…".

"Rayne Marie Jacobs please…don't make me beg ya to stay. Ya won't like how I do that, kid".

"Jim…I wanna stay, but it's an order. I could lose my job if I don't obey".

"So ya pick the job over where you belong?".

_Don't resent me _

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory. _

_Leave out all the rest. _

_Leave out all the rest. _

Rayne looked away from him like he had struck her with his Singapore cane. Her blue eyes were rimmed with tears. She couldn't leave ECW, but she had to. Her heart was split in two, like always. And Jim's episode wasn't making it a bed of roses.

"Jim…if I could stay…I would. I don't wanna go either, but I can't do anything about it. I love you Jim, like a brother or something, but I just can't stay if I wanna keep my job".

"Kid…".

"Jim please, as my friend, you need to respect what I have to do".

"You know…you're right, Kid. I'm sorry. I'm acting a spoiled little brat and I shouldn't be against what you gotta do. I'll keep the Shadow charm, just in case if I need it. Thanks for givin' it to me".

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside you learned to hide so well. _

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself. _

_I can't be who you are. _

_I can't be who you are…_

"It's not an issue. Well, I guess since we're both accepting this…We might as well enjoy the time we have left" Rayne said.

Jim shrugged and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Look at me…I'm such a softie".

"No you're not, Jim. You just got a little emotional over me leaving. But let's not talk about that" Ray took his hand and Jim felt his face get hot, "The guys are all waiting downstairs for us. C'mon" she led him out.

Sure, life without her was going to be hard, but James Fullington was the Sandman. He had to be strong…for her. No one but her…Rayne Marie Jacobs.

A/N: Well, how was that? It's a birthday gift to Sandman, even though he'll never read this or like it. I doubt he even knows what fanfiction is…which is kinda sad, actually. But yeah, he turned 46 Tuesday I think. Hope he doesn't feel too old! He's my favorite ECW Original, so I thought he deserves some kind of special treatment. This is also a bit of an excerpt from another fic I've written, but haven't typed or posted. I might give it a shot, but it's an old fic guys, really old. So, do you wanna see it? Let me know, leave me a review. See ya! 


End file.
